vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dementia (Anima: Beyond Fantasy)
Summary Dementia is the strange Lord of Nightmares who rules over madness and is a mysterious, monstrous, and completely unpredictable spirit. It is believed that he was originally a renowned psychologist who somehow came into perfect synchronization with the concept of dementia (although some people think he was never a mortal to begin with). While he lacks the combat abilities of other Lords of Nightmares, his powers are terrifying, and unlike his peers, Dementia manifests in the real world regularly. When seen, he takes on the appearance of a sickly angel, with wings of bone, tied with chains and bands simulating a straitjacket. He also always hangs upside down, so as to be a gross parody of all rules of logic. His personality is determined by the insanity which sustains him. Thus, he is completely crazy and does not communicate with anyone, except crazy people and psychopaths. He has no interest in increasing his power or competing with his peers; spreading insanity across the world is all that makes him happy. Dementia currently lacks a sphere of influence in the Wake. In fact, he moves continuously from one feeding place to another, seeking out madness. When he has gained sufficient strength to open a breach into the real world, he manifests in Gaïa. His appearances are thus quite unpredictable, though he is attracted to the most extreme places, either those where madness is very high (such as mental hospitals or psychiatric institutions) or those where everything is extremely peaceful. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 10-B Name: Dementia, The Bearer of Madness Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit, Lord of Nightmares Powers and Abilities: |-|Within Reality= - Resistances=Absolute Zero, Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Pressure Points, Probability Manipulation, Psychometry, Purification, Reality Warping, Resistance Negation, Sealing, Sense Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Social Influencing, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality, Summoning, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The soul in Anima: Beyond Fantasy is the same thing as the concept, and vice-versa. One would need to affect both to affect a soul) }} |-|Within The Wake=All previous to a higher degree, Immortality (Types 3 and 5), (Has surpassed death and will simply fall unconscious in order to heal rather than dying), Avatar Creation, Reality Warping (Can alter reality with his will alone or inanimate objects through touch), Extrasensory Perception, Dimensional Travel (Can freely perceive and move across all levels of existence and nonexistence simultaneously, and can even see Soul Scavengers), Aura (His presence causes his surroundings to become more akin to his nature), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistances to magic, psychic, or elemental abilities and even "absolute immunity" to specific things), Invulnerability Negation (Can break "unbreakable" items, harm the Noth, and damage someone using Avalon), Non-Corporeal (Connected neither to the physical nor spiritual worlds), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Minor events occur and unfold as he desires, forcing reality to favor him), Self-Power Bestowal (Can potentially give himself any of these abilities). Resistance to Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Transmutation, Sealing, Duplication, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Damage Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Damage Boost, Power Mimicry, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Power Nullification, BFR, Sound Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Power Absorption, and Immortality Negation Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Human level (Does not physically fight, but his strength is average by human standards) Speed: Immobile (Does not move outside of teleportation) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Human Class Durability: Unknown (Relies entirely on his existence between reality and The Wake, being very weak should one actually be able to hit him. As a spirit, he does not possess durability in a conventional sense, merely being held together by the strength of his mind alone) Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal, Varies with Aura of Dementia Standard Equipment: Possibly the Sickles of Madness, although these could simply be metaphorical extensions of his power or even a part of his body Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Despite being completely insane, he is still comparable to Ergo Mundus in this aspect) Weaknesses: While it is debatable whether or not this is actually a weakness, Dementia is irrecoverably insane and tends to appear in-person rather than using avatars. Those who are insane can see him, even if they cannot normally see invisible things, although it is, again, debatable if this is an actual weakness or not Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spiritual Disturbance:' Dementia exists between reality and the Wake, untouchable as a shadow flickering between both worlds. This unusual ability allows him to be virtually immune to any conventional type of attack; although he stays still, weapons, spells, and powers are simply unable to reach him. Beings with Gnosis 35 or higher ignore this ability. *'Change Place:' The real Dementia never moves by normal means away from the first place he manifests, but if he needs to relocate, he creates a loop in space and jumps to a place within 500 feet of himself. To do this, there must be a person affected by Dementia’s madness near the location he wants to jump to. In all ways, this movement acts as a teleport, although he can pass through supernaturally protected areas. Only the most powerful barriers are able to stop this teleport. In the Wake, this power has no limit as to how far Dementia can move; he is able to go freely wherever he feels a great deal of madness. *'Aura of Dementia:' Once Dementia has manifested, he begins to extend his presence, expanding gradually like an evil shadow that eats people’s sanity. The time it takes to complete this process is very random; sometimes it requires no more than a few minutes to break someone’s mind and other times it takes days on end. Interestingly, the aura does not have a specific range in space. Its limits are always set by the extent of a building or complex; it might affect a hospital, a walled village, or an underground tunnel network equally. Anyone within the aura begins to be affected by Dementia’s madness; he starts to have visions and hear strange voices, and his perception of reality alters until he enters a state of compulsive psychosis. This state continues until he sinks completely into the most absolute madness for the rest of his days. This effect is also noted to become more potent over time, ensuring that even the most robust of minds eventually falter. *'Shadows:' After appearing in the material world, Dementia can project multiple images of himself to different places no more than a mile away from him. Each of these shadows has the same powers as the original, but their Aura of Dementia is somewhat weaker and they are extremely fragile. The maximum number of images that the creature can generate at a time can never exceed three. *'Invisible to the Eyes of Man:' Dementia is invisible to normal sight, and only those who can see spirits have the ability to perceive him, with even them having difficulty. However, anyone who is in a state of near madness can see him, more or less clearly depending on the degree of insanity. *'Sickles of Madness:' Although during his manifestations Dementia does not have any abilities that enable him to attack directly, he has two strange artifacts that in the absence of a better term have been called the Sickles of Madness. These are two blades attached to the chains that wrap Dementia that can move freely within the range of his Aura of Dementia. No one knows whether they are independent objects or parts of his body (or little more than representations of his power). Either way, the Bearer of Madness can use them to connect to any person who is in deep psychosis (more exactly, he may stick them into the person’s neck), altering the person’s body and giving the person both superhuman powers and a monstrous appearance. Each person changes differently depending on the origin and nature of his madness, but his powers and abilities always depend on his innate darkness. The Sickles of Madness also benefit from Dementia's odd state of existence in case someone wants to attack the chains joining the madman with Dementia to end the transformation. *'Lord of Fools:' Dementia can subtly influence the views and feelings of the insane, making them see and hear what he wishes. Normally, he simply explores their darkest memories to drive them further down the spiral of dementia, but he may also push them to psychotically attack those who have not been affected by the madness and are being an impediment to his plans. *'Brand of Madness:' A person affected by an extreme degree of madness is completely unable to harm Dementia in any way. Those who are only partially mad cause only half damage. *'Wisdom of Fools:' Dementia can use the talents, skills, or knowledge possessed by an insane person in his area of influence. *'Lord of Nightmares:' In the Wake, within an area that is mostly dominated by darkness and madness, Dementia’s Gnosis is increased to 40 (and he gains all the powers this grants). Additionally, there he cannot be destroyed by any entity with lower Gnosis than he has. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Perception Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Crazy Characters